One day in Life
by BlindMaster
Summary: como un ser humano  puede ser engañado.. de tal modo que a veces por la cercania de las ciscustancias creemos que no es malo-  nuevo dolor de cabeza dentro de la vida de Tim Turner! una vieja mania vuelve! chap 6: Day of True
1. First Day

**Recuperando una Vida **

**Este es el TimmyXVicki que siempre quise escribir no se porque nunca tuve ideas de cómo hacerlo pero aquí va al fin logre tener una idea caval de cómo** hacerlo

* * *

- parece dormido , el no despertara..... no lo hará - dijo Cosmo a ver a su ahijado del cual ya debían despedirse, al igual que Wanda ambos estaban tristes

- apresúrense el taxi mágico cobra por segundos - dijo Jurguen y arrojo las valijas de la pareja dentro del vehículo volador

- si creo que es mejor, así se evitara el dolor de la despedida - agrego Wanda y tomo a Puff en sus brazo para entrar al taxi

Cosmo no podía dejar de llorar, el accidente que había dejado así a su ahijado era culpa de ambos, no le cuidaron como debían, habían pasado tres años y el no despertó, su tiempo de sufrir finalizo ahora sus padres le cuidaban, los padrinos dejaron en el sus mejores años, aunque pudieron irse el día del siniestro…. se quedaron junto a el hasta el ultimo momento

aun recordaban ese día con mucha claridad…. en la feria de la ciudad, aquel juego no era para el además no era seguro, algo sucedió con los rieles el pequeño vagón en donde iba, Timmy cayo dejándolo en un estado de coma del cual no saldría

el tiempo paso con mucha calma, aunque ya no eran mas sus padrinos, siempre estaba al tanto con lo que le sucedía, les asignaron a otro niño quien vivía solo con su padre y se llamaba Sam

no era malo, pero era mas tranquilo que Timmy, además el siempre estaba contento de tenerlos a su lado, aunque estaba algo lejos….. en Paris

el viejo maestro nunca mas volvió a ser el mismo, ya no buscaba mas "padrinos mágicos", ahora se dedicaba a la colección de antiguas monedas como parte de su tratamiento psiquiátrico

en cuanto a Vicky, ella continuo con su carrera en la universidad y se fue de Dimmsdale dejando a su familia mas tranquila al igual que al resto de los niños a los que ella torturaba

ya habían pasado mas de tres años .. en total cinco desde el incidente, Cosmo y Wanda le veían dormir cuando sintieron algo extraño, en muchos años abría sus ojos por primera ves, ellos dos se alegraron, aunque no debían ser visto se ocultaron al ver la reacción del niño

según las reglas Jurguen borraría la memoria de Timmy y así fue, el no recordaba nada de su niñez, como si de un sueño se tratase el abrió los ojos **después de tanto tiempo **

su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, se sentía extraño, no podía recordar lo que le había sucedido, en su mente estaban recuerdos de su niñez y de sus amigos…. pero tan solo eso

los médicos le observaban casi a diario, lo trasladaron al hospital del la ciudad para tratarlo mejor, sus padres se llenaron de felicidad al verlo ya despierto y consiente, también Cosmo y Wanda se alegraron, le seguían en secreto sin que su nuevo ahijado les descubriera

la noticia recorrió al ciudad, después de un fatídico accidente el joven Timmy Turner estaba en boca de todos, su regreso era considerado un milagro en la **ciencia medica **

- si, quien habla? - dijo la pelirroja desde su nueva oficina en New York

- soy yo hermana - respondió la otra vos, que parecía un tanto nerviosa mientras que Vicki estaba atareada con documentos que debía revisar

- ya sabes Tootie que no debes llamar a este numero - le recordó, ya que ella odiaba recibir llamadas familiares

- solo te llamaba para decirte que Timmy …… despertó – dijo, esto impresiono a la pelirroja que dejo caer el teléfono, después de tanto tiempo al fin el "tonto" había desertado, sabia que debía volver a Dimmsdale …… tenia que verlo ...

se levanto y se dirigió a su secretaria a la cual dejo un sin fin de documentos de casos que debían ser revisados por la comisión de ética de la empresa

-espere Doctora, no puede irse el caso esta…… - pero antes de que la pobre mujer pudiera terminar Vicki entro en el ascensor dejando su trabajo atrás junto a su secretaria, ya qué había algo mas importante que hacer

_había terminado sus cursos con honores y entre una de las mejores, esto llamo la atención de una importante firma de abogados, quien la contrato de inmediato por su habilidad para liberar gente de la mafia _

_con tan solo tres años de estudio era considerada prodigio entre muchas de las que estudiaban en esa prestigiosa universidad, rápidamente subió de cargo en el Buffet por su capacidad de resolver casos en los que prácticamente los acusados eran culpables, sus temibles mirada al jurado hacían que estos siempre deliberaran a favor de sus clientes _

_Vicky, ella era temible, nunca iba sola a ninguna parte, siempre iba acompañada de un sequito de personas que le seguían como ciervos a sus pies, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso _

afuera del enorme edificio en donde estaba la firma de abogados, un limusina le esperaba, subió a esta y le indico a chofer que la llevara al aeropuerto, tomo su celular y llamo a una línea de aviones privados en los **cuales ella se movía **

Timmy mostraba una recuperación exitosa, aunque aun no podía ver a nadie que el conociera debido a los fuertes emociones que sufriría, el se sentía bien, quería cuanto antes estar en forma y poder volver a ver a sus amigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido

el tratamiento tomaría algunos meses, hasta eso solo se permitió la visita de un maestro que le ayudaría a Timmy a entrenar su memoria

se ejercitaba en una bicicleta cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, el indico que pasara, era nada mas ni nada menos que su antiguo maestro el profesor Croket

- profesor Croket ¡ – exclamo el ver a su viejo archi-enemigo

- tranquilo Turner, no te sorprendas de verme, vine a ayudarte – dijo tranquilamente y dejo una par de libro de texto en la mesa que Timmy tenia en su habitación

El tiempo en el hospital termino aunque el no recordara mucho del accidente no importaba, había vuelto y debía ponerse al día, compraron mucha ropa nueva puesto que en estos años en cama el había crecido mas de lo normal, las vitaminas en sueros habían dado un mejor resultado del esperado

Su cuerpo no era nada atlético, mas bien era de contexto delgado, su rostro pálido por estar siempre en la sombra le hacían resaltar de entre los demás, sus dientes aun seguían tan grandes pero con el crecimiento de su rostro **se veía normal**

Aunque parecía demasiado prematuro Timmy quería volver a la escuela cuanto antes, para eso debía rendir una serie de exámenes muy rigurosos los cuales requerían de mucha ayuda , ayuda que el maestro Croket brindo, hasta que después de 6 meses el dio las pruebas y rindió de manera sobresaliente

- creo que puedo decirte que tienes una…..!B¡– dijo aun con el serio problema nervioso Que lo caracterizaba

Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano y eso seria aprovechado por Timmy para reunirse con sus viejos amigos

Aun por las noches el sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, se creaba en el un gran vacio al recordar sus viejos peces dorados …. que tal ves murieron hace mucho

Su buen amigo Chester había organizado una bienvenida en la playa, la futura promesa del beisbol era quien se encargo de todo para que su buen amigo se **sintiera cómodo otra ves**

Antiguos compañeros y hasta verónica su admiradora secreta estaban ahí, aunque lamento que su buen amigo AJ no estuviera presente pero sabia por la grabación enviada que se sentía feliz de verle despierto

Como siempre Tootie tan tímida no se le acercaba, mientras un joven Chester mas alto y con el pelo largo hasta el cuello hacia de alma de la fiesta, dejo los frenos y se unió al equipo de de base-ball, resulto que tenia madera de estrella

Todos hablaban del regreso de Timmy Turner y también de la reciente fama de una ex compañera quien era Trixie Taang

- hace mucho que se volvió famosa? – pregunto a su amigo quien estaba sujetando una cerveza en su mano

- tomo a todos por sorpresa.. pero no era de extrañar– tomo un poco y se la paso a Timmy, este le rechazo alegando que no bebía, pero su amigo le convenció

- para todos siempre hay una primera ves – le sonrió y se fijo en Verónica quien estaba mas hermosa que nunca

- espero que disfrutes todo esto, es para ti – dijo mostrando a las muchas chicas que el famoso jugador había reunido

- si no te importa me serviré un poco – y se dirigió hacia donde Verónica estaba sentada

Para Timmy todo este cambio era muy repentino, parecía que hace unos días estaban los tres en el parque de diversiones y de repente apareció en su versión adulta con una cerveza en sus manos **observando chicas**

- "ya te lo dije no nos avisaron , solo sus amigos lo sabían, yo me entere porque el alcalde lo menciono en uno de sus discursos" – le había dicho su hermana

- estúpida porque me lo dijo – se decía, era mejor que no se lo hubiera dicho, pero ahora su mente no le dejaba en paz, debía verle y decirle…… decirle que por ella toda su vida se había venido abajo

-"no se que le diré cuando le vea" – se dijo a si misma nuevamente mientras veía desde su avioneta privada el extenso **paisaje de su ciudad**

* * *

**Interesante es un TimmyXVicki con un inicio algo sobrio, mas que todo escribi esto para contentarme a mi mismo, si les gusta espero sus reviewns ok déjenmelos y subo cuanto antes **


	2. More Days

**Buscando una Vida **

**Gracias por los reviewn nunca creí que me llegarían, en fin aquí esta la segunda parte y esta ves se encontraron .. seeee **

**Gags:**

**1. Letra NEGRITA final de escena **

* * *

- Cosmo déjale en paz, el ya no nos necesita – le decía su esposa pero el se empecinaba a seguirlo y ayudarle aunque fuera en contra de las reglas

- pero es Timmy el es el "hijo" que nunca tuve – pensaba en su hueca cabeza mientra**s sujetaba a Puff **

Nadie debe saberlo pero cuando ella le vio un extraño rubor se dibujo en su rostro, nunca le había visto así, con el pelo largo y desordenado, un adolecente por completo, aquel aspecto infantil había desaparecido por completo de su rostro …..ahora era un hombre

La mujer que había hecho temblar al toda una ciudad estaba siendo doblegada por un adolecente inmaduro .. era algo inaceptable, Vicki había ganado cada juicio desde que entro al juego de "defender y culpar" el Buffet para el que ella trabajaba era el mas poderoso y prestigiado de toda la maldita nación

Aun así se sentía débil al verle, "la mujer de hierro" le llamaban .. pero ante Tim ella era solo un débil hilo tan delgado y quebradizo que no soportaría ni un soplido de las mas leve brisa

Vino con la esperanza de verlo y a medida que se acercaba entro dentro de ella un sentimiento de culpa que no podía describirse

Ella caminaba segura de hacerle frente esta ves….. a su mas grande debilidad, para derrotarle debía estar segura y sin duda en su interior

Como cada mañana ella peinaba su pelo mirando el antiguo espejo de su habitación, el tiempo la había cambiado no en algunas cosas pero si en muchas mas, tomo una ducha con agua fría, se puso el traje negro con aquella bufanda roja y el abrigo largo que la cubría del frio que hacia afuera

Tomo un café que preparo en al cocina de sus padres, no quería despertarlos tampoco a Tootie, tomo los trastos y al verlos aun sucios los lavo, preparo el desayuno para toda la familia y se fue, nunca pensó que terminaría haciendo esas cosas tan inferiores a ella misma

Se armo de valor y camino en al dirección contraria a la de Timmy pronto se cruzarían, era un buen momento para fingir un roce y poder hablar con el.. cosa que ocurrió así, el se paso de largo ni siquiera la reconoció ..estaba tan cambiada

La pelirroja pensó que el color de su cabello demostraba debilidad y se lo tiñó de negro, con los lentes que usaba prácticamente ya no quedaba nada de la antigua niñera malvada en su lugar estaba la tormentosa **abogada Vicki**

Su nombre siempre era sinónimo de victoria, resaltaba en los diarios que Timmy leía y que nunca prestaba atención, en contraste a este hecho no había persona en New York importante que no conociera a Vicki

Comenzó un duro entrenamiento ya que su mejor amigo Chéster le había prometido incorporarlo en su equipo y así no perder los puntos en deportes, aunque no fue hábil nunca en ninguno el Base-ball parecía ser atrayente

Se entrenaba cada mañana en el frio de la nieve, salía temprano hacia su College, solo una cosa tenia en mente… recuperar todo ese tiempo y tratar de llevar una vida lo mas normal posible

Tomo un atajo y llego al rio que rodeaba la ciudad, se canso de seguir, estaba agotado por el frio y el cansancio, su cuerpo aun se resistía a los nuevos cambios que el mentalmente debía aceptar

-"no lo olvides Turner acepta tu nuevo cuerpo o enloquecerás" – dijo con típica reacción perturbadora, su maestro ya no tenia el impulso de ponerle "F" aunque se moría por hacerlo

Su respiración se corto ya que vio a una hermosa mujer que estaba junto al rio, justo en la orilla mirando la blancura que dejo cuando este se congelo

Sus ropas negras le daban un aspecto sombrío pero familiar, un aura que le daba escalofríos, miro su reloj y debía apresurarse o no llegaría a tiempo para la primera clase, la mujer parecía muy **pensativa y solitaria**

_- No sabia que salías con Verónica – dijo Tim al ver a su amigo batear la pelota que estaba siendo disparada por una maquina _

_- debía suceder, ambos somos populares, yo la necesito para mi imagen y ella me necesita por mi talento – dijo y bateó otra pelota _

_- mira… si te esfuerzas entraras al equipo, que conste que no será fácil – dijo con seriedad cambiando el tema del cual Timmy deseaba hablarle _

_- ok creo que te deje cortado amigo, no amo a Verónica aunque debo admitir que es bastante buena en al cama – al oír esto Timmy escupió la bebida que estaba tomando _

_Su amigo había confesado que se acostaba con la rubia, todo a su alrededor se retorcía de manera extraña, aun así debía admitir que Chester ya era mayor emocionalmente y que eso era __**normal en el**_

Vicki se canso de jugar este absurdo juego de "ven háblame" y ya no pudo mas, esa mañana se dispuso a hablarle de una ves por todas

Hacia más frio que de costumbre sus manos estaban heladas, aun así salió a encontrarse con el nuevamente, camino con temor de encontrarle, a los lejos le vio, venia corriendo ejercitándose, tal ves para recuperar la fuerza que perdió al estar en coma

Vicki quería decirle algo cuando le vio acercarse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, nada salía del interior de su estomago ni de sus pulmones

Se paso de largo sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra, ya estuvo cansada de hacer eso cada mañana en aquel frio insoportable

Camino sin rumbo, la inclemencia del tiempo parecía ceder a medida que avanzaba, se detuvo a ver el viejo rio de Dimmsdale donde tantas veces ella se había ido a esconder de la mirada de los demás chicos que la consideraban una extraña

Fumaba y se drogaba, la marihu… (*) era su favorita, le hacia olvidar sus penas y rencores que tenia sobre el mundo

Solo aquel chico Marck era un verdadero caballero con ella , le hacia sentir bien pero de un día a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro

- "porque a mi" – se repetía y vio en el rio congelado un pequeño trozo de cristal rojo brillante que llamo su atención, se agacho para tomarlo entre sus manos

- "lo siento" – se dijo al recordar a Tim

Ella sintió que era observada, se puso de pie ya que era raro ver a una mujer ahí, tenia vergüenza y sin mirar a esa persona Vicki se fue a toda prisa

- espere !– escucho exclamar a ese sujeto

- que ?– dijo deteniéndose y sin voltear

- se le cayo esto… – dijo aquel sujeto que por su vos ella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un adolecente, ella entonces volteo para ver bien a ese chico

- Tim ..- dijo viendo esos odiosos ojos y ese rostro detestable que poco a poco **se volvía agradable**

Timmy veía esa mujer que se levanto al percatarse de que era observada, sin querer aquella mujer dejo caer una pequeña perla roja que brillaba intensamente

Bajo hasta el rio y lo tomo corrió hacia la mujer que nerviosa se alejaba

- espere ..! – dijo alcanzándola

- que ?– le pregunto ella

– se le cayo esto….. – le dijo Tim al momento de extender su mano para entregarle ese objeto, cuando vio el rostro de esa mujer la reconoció enseguida

- Vicki …- le dijo y ambos se vieron, no dejaban de verse el uno al otro como si se hubieran **buscado toda la vida **

* * *

**Continuara …………………………….**

**Cuanquier duda avísenme nos vemo, ahaha y dejen reviewn por dios asi actualiza mas antes, eso da animos :)))) ok esperare nos vemos **

**(*) no puedo decir la palabra completa **


	3. Magic Day

**Magic in Your Heart **

**Un poco sozo pero entretenido, me gusto este chap muy bonito y de cómo poco a poco ambos se conocen algo mejor (gracias a todos por esperar espero que les guste es mas como una novela ok)**

**Gags:**

**1. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

- date por muerto si no vienes al juego, es mi debut en las grandes ligas te esp... _"deja de molestar ahaha suelta eso Vero.."_ como te decía Tim, debes estar ahí - dijo Chester desde su móvil a su viejo amigo Tim Turner

- no me lo perdería por nada, estaré ahí - dijo Tim mientras trataba de ordenar algunos documentos y es que desde que entro a ese buffet su jefa le había llenado de mucho trabajo, tenia que revisar un millar de casos, eso no le daba tiempo

- no lo olvides, AJ vendrá por ti - dijo y colgó el celular, algo que calmo… le calmo ya que no podía hablar y al mismo tiempo revisar aquel último caso acerca de un asesinato

la puerta se abrió súbitamente y era ella la persona que le había llevado hasta ese lugar, la persona que le había arrebatado sus momentos de alegría cuando era niño

- Turner, quiero que revises estos otros casos - dijo su jefa y dejo una caja llena de documentos que solo hicieron cargar más trabajo al pobre empleado

- está bien…. me quedare horas extras - dijo resignado ya que esa noche pensaba llevar a su novia al cine pero ante tal trabajo…. creo que eso no sería posible

- no olvides pedir un café, si necesitas las información de los casos estaré en mi oficina - dijo y se fue cerrando con fuerza la oficina del Sr. Turner

Tomo el celular y pensó en llamar a Toth(*) pero…. que excusa le daría esta ves?,.. "tal ves un resfriado" pensó pero eso ya lo había usado la semana pasada en donde su novia le había llevado ese horrible caldo de pollo

"el trafico" pensó…. pero a esa hora eso era lo último de lo cual las personas debían preocuparse, no tuvo el valor de hablar con ella así que simplemente envió un mensaje ya después se le ocurriría algo para remediar lo de esa noche

Vio los boletos para el partido, seria en unos días, al mismo tiempo miro la inmensa cantidad de trabajo que aun debía revisar y enviar a las diferentes salas penales de la ciudad, si lograba terminar la mitad esa noche podría ir

Miro a un costado de su diminuta oficina y vio una extraño macetero "rosa" con una planta "verde", nunca antes había visto aquello, era raro pero aun así no tenia tiempo para preguntar a alguien de mantenimiento, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo con esa planta ahí ... **hasta le trajo buenos recuerdos **

- Timmy yo .. - trato de decir pero no podía, las palabras no le salían y el silencio se hacia incomodo a medida que pasaba el tiempo

- creo que deberíamos ir por un Café para poder hablar mejor - dijo y el extrañamente acepto, como si no recordara lo malos ratos que ella el había hecho pasar

Vicki manejaba con cuidado, no quería que hubiera un accidente a estas alturas, miro a un costado y por alguna razón vio esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Timmy y pensó "Que hago aquí?"

Aunque ir al colegio para Tim era importante .. era aun mas importante para el ver viejos amigos

- así que.. a que debo este agradable reencuentro - dijo Timmy rompiendo el hielo que había entre ambos, Vicki sostuvo su café con ambas manos , pensó bien lo que debía decir y "rayos" que ni estar ante un jurado de veinte personas era tan incomodo como estar ahí

- vine a ver como estabas - dijo al fin ella sin dejar de mirar su tasa ni de cambiar su expresión

- mm. ... estoy bien si eso te interesa - dijo el mientras bebía algo de jugo

- ah ..... ya veo - dijo levantando la mirada para verle, en tanto tiempo había cambiado, era mas delgado pero aun así…. alto mas alto que ella, su rostro era de una persona que salía de la niñez para adentrarse **a un mundo de adultos **

Llego muy cansado a su departamento, eran las cuatro de la mañana, le dolía la vista de tanto leer documentos con letras pequeñas, también sentía la pesadez del sueño; tiro su cosas al sofá y encendió el televisor, puso el canal de deportes en donde anunciaban al nuevo jugador de los NY(*)

Abrió su freezer y saco una bebida, tenía una par de horas antes de volver a su oficina, tomo sorbo a sorbo de su única fuente de energía, se boto en el sofá, miro hacia su contestadora y esta tenia la lucecita roja incesante que solo significaba una cosa, Tooth le había enviado mensajes

Ambos tenían muy poco tiempo para estar juntos, casi no se veían en la semana, con las clases que ella impartía y el trabajo excesivo que Tim realizaba no les daba tiempo a ambos para pasar un rato juntos

Apago el televisor y se dirigió a su habitación, se quito toda su ropa y se coloco esa bata que sus padres le habían regalado en navidad, aunque horrible era muy cómoda, a penas y toco el suave abrigo de su almohada quedo **profundamente dormido..**

Vicki había estado trabajando mucho, estaba cansada después de una día largo de juicios entrevistas y defensas, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a su piso encender el jacuzzi y sumergirse para no salir hasta el día siguiente

A diferencia de Timmy ella tenia un apartamento completo en un edificio con todos los lujos del mundo, nada le faltaba …..nada, entro muy cansada, arrojo el abrigo al piso y camino algo tambaleante, con solo un chasquido de sus dedos encendió las luces

Se recostó en su sillón favorito el cual estaba forrado con verdaderas pieles de animales, saco de su bolso un cigarrillo y lo encendió, exhalo hondo para luego expulsar el suave humo de la victoria

Era feliz de cierta manera excepto por algo ….. no estaba casada, todos los hombres le temían y todas las mujeres le odiaban, aunque eso no le importo…. el hecho de estar sola le molestaba un poco

Quería a alguien con quien estar y besar, luego después de una noche de sexo dormir plácidamente junto "al hombre de su vida", esas ideas rebosaban en su maligna cabeza como fantasías inalcanzables

Fue hasta su bar personal de donde saco un trago, lo bebió directamente de la botella, era fuerte pero no le hizo ningún efecto, miro todo el lugar y arrojo la botella .. tenia todo **pero al mismo tiempo nada** ….

-cuando tendrás el valor de decirle lo que piensa de ella – dijo Chester al ver a su amigo con tantos problemas encima

- no vine a hablar de eso, vinimos a festejar ¿recuerdas? – dijo el mientras jugaba con su copa

- además las chicas ya vendrán, no quiero que tratemos ese tema, ya sabes que Tooth está sensible con respecto a eso – dijo tratando de pasarla bien y olvidar por una noche a su odiosa jefa

- somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti, además Vicki es el infierno, no se como trabajas con ella – dijo AJ quien después de mucho tiempo se había reunido con sus antiguos amigos

Luego de que Chester ganara el partido todos fueron a celebrar a un lujoso restaurant el cual estaba en un enorme rascacielos, pero para desgracia del grupo el buen AJ no podría quedarse, debía irse esa misma noche a Toronto

- no sigan hablando de eso, brindemos ¿les parece?- dijo Tim alzando su copa cosa que sus amigos imitaron

- por la amistad – dijo muy animado

- si y por las chicas – dijo el rubio, los tres brindaron ya que pasaría algún tiempo para que se **reunieran de nuevo**

- Porque no me odias – decía ella con lagrimas en sus ojos, golpeaba con fuerzas el pecho de Tim esperando alguna reacción por parte de este….. reacción que nunca llego

- Yo te hice todo esto, es mi culpa – dijo derrumbándose por la tristeza y emociones liberadas en ese momento

La lagrimas de Vicki caían en la blanca nieve cuya blancura dejaba entrever lo frio que iba a ser ese año

Pronto Vicki sintió los brazos de Tim sujetando sus hombros y levantándola, el no podía verla así, no era su culpa después de todo, sus rostros se toparon…. una con lagrimas en los ojos y el otro con una sonrisa tan cálida que derritió el frio corazón de la malvada mujer

Desde siempre ella había sido así , un impulso que no podía evitar al ver que alguien era mas feliz que ella, todo producto de una vida llena de traumas…… traumas que llevaba desde su niñez, desde su infancia .. ella era así, no podía evitarlo y nadie podía cambiarla

- no te culpo .. no se porque pero al verte siento una extraña alegría, como si tu fueras la razón de algo "mágico" en mi vida – lo que Tim decía no tenia sentido, ¿como podía sentir eso? después de tanto daño causado….. tanto dolor y sufrimiento

Ella no supo como reaccionar, el perdón era lo que había buscado desde siempre y ahora que lo hallo no era como imagino, no se sentía libre si no más bien atada, como si al verle se hubiera atado a si misma a un destino que nunca espero **… el de Tim Turner**

**Continuara…………………**

**En el siguiente chap ambos al fin se hallaran seee **

**están solos…. que triste, espero que les hay gustado no es tan romántico como esperaba pero tendrá de todo quiero que sea una historia de mas o menos unos diez o quince episodios **

**Cosmo extraña a su hijo de gorra rosa **

**Vicki esta tan sola **

**Tim no puede estar ni un momento a solas con Toth **

**Chester es el único que tiene una vida buena **

**Si quieren que aparezca alguien en especial avísenme, DEJEN REVIEWNS !!!**


	4. Try to be Better

**Try to be Better**

**Bueno me place empezar con esta historia esta genial espero les guste, no es tan romántico pero me gustan las historias largas y tendidas si la leen no se desanimes el siguiente esta genial ok nos vemos **

**Ahí va: **

- como están las cosas por ahí ?– Tim preparaba su equipaje mientras hablaba con su novia, en unas horas saldría su vuelo y debía apresurarse

- están increíbles, tus padres y los míos han preparado una sorpresa para ti – ella reía, era la primera ves que ambos iban a pasar el día de acción de gracias juntos

- ya debo colgar... una vez mas gracias por estar junto a mi familia – para el significaba mucho ya que ambos ahora compartían sus vidas

- me avergüenzas… - rio divertida

- …no te molestare mas, nos vemos amor - y ella se despidió, luego Tim guardo su móvil junto al resto de sus cosas, era la primera vez en cinco años que se gano un derecho legitimo de vacaciones

- "no más trabajo pesado" – dijo estirando sus brazos, la última jornada fue extenuante, tuvo que hacer equipo con su "jefa" para asumir la defensa de un conocido hombre de política

Vicki, como siempre, le hizo trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche revisando documentos, expedientes y muchas cosas que el tuvo que realizar "solo" ante la negativa de asignarle un asistente

Antes de irse apago las luces de su departamento y lo vio por última vez, al fin se relajaría un poco, escaparía de su rutina a la que estaba sujeto diariamente, bajo por el ascensor hasta la planta baja .. la ansiedad lo invadía

- buenas noches "señor Turner" – Tim miro a un costado y se dio cuenta de que se referían a el

- Ho... disculpa George, ya te dije que me llamaras Tim – cada vez que alguien nombraba su apellido le dejaba cortado, en especial el portero de su edificio

- lo siento señor pero el taxi que pidió eta en la entrada – a pesar de ser un hombre de edad era una gran persona

- gracias y felices fiestas – Tim agito su manos **despidiéndose y salió con sus maletas dde aquel encierro **

Entro la baño de su oficina a vomitar en el inodoro, se sentía muy mal, le daba asco tan solo ver al tipo de personas con las que lidiaba cada día, se levanto aun con mareos, el ajustado traje rojo le impedía respirara y no aportaba mucho a su estado de salud

Quería quitarse el vestido cuanto antes… hasta que recordó que se encontraba en plena junta de directorio, se miro en el espejo del tocador…. se veía fatal, para ella las vacaciones no empezarían nunca

Se mojo el rostro esperando borrar las ojeras, se cubrió con maquillaje y decidida a terminar con todo salió una vez mas a enfrentar a esos odiosos "miembros del directorio"

- "antes de irnos te recordamos que debes dar la nomina al señor Turner, fue parte del trato"- el último de los miembros y socio mayoritario entrego un sobre a Vicki el cual contenía la membrecía

- esta bien, aunque deben saber que es mala idea – ella sabia que volver socio al "insecto" lo convertía en una amenaza

Las horas pasaron y ya todos se habían marchado, tenía tres días por las fiestas de acción de gracias, un alivio ligero aunque no del todo

Saco una botella de Borbón y lo sirvió en una copa, sola al frente de la firma una vez más, nada podría ser mejor, todos a sus pies…. como siempre caían rendidos como insectos, ya nadie se le opondría

_No te culpo... no sé porque pero al verte siento una extraña alegría, como si tú fueras la razón de algo "mágico"_

Esas palabras vinieron a su mente, aquel gusano no salía de su cabeza, aquel recuerdo arruino lo que al parecer era una noche perfecta

- aun nos queda mucho...- rio y apretó con tal fuerza su copa de vidrio que la rompió cortándose la mano, esta sangro empañando su vestido y manchando los documentos que a esas alturas ya no importaban, se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas mermaban y **con su bufanda cubrió las heridas**

"ultimas noticias, una tormenta de nieve ha cubierto toda la ciudad y por esta razón todos los vuelos han sido cancelados, soy Pepe Veraz y están fueron las noticias de último momento"

La gente estaba varada en los aeropuertos sin poder ir a ningún lado, aun con sus maletas en mano Tim se resigno a quedarse en la fría ciudad de NY, pensó en ir de todas formas aunque sin resultado alguno

Salió con algo de tristeza por no poder estar junto a Tooth en esa fecha tan especial, sus padres esperaban con ansias a su único hijo que a pesar de las adversidades logro salir adelante

Las calles estaban congestionadas, muchas personas huían de la nieve, el trataba en vano de tomar un taxi hasta que tomo la decisión de irse caminando, era bastante lejos pero nada peligroso

Dejo sus maletas en los depósitos del aeropuerto y salió sin más en busca de una noche fría y sin el calor de su amor

Las calles parecían mas despejadas a medida que avanzaba, llego cabizbajo a su apartamento ente la mirada de interrogante que tenía el portero que no tardo el descifrar el "porqué" cuando la nieve cayo en aquella parte de la ciudad

- lo siento Tim…- al fin le había llamado por su nombre y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa

Subió en el ascensor de mala gana, cuando se aproximo a la puerta de su habitación vio al señor Morrison, su vecino más próximo, entrar con toda su familia a pasar un día de lo más especial

Cuando metió la llave, luego de ver esta escena, se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba asegurada, se preocupó un tanto puesto que recordó haberla **asegurado muy bien antes de salir**

- Algún lugar en especial esta noche? – pregunto Andrew(*) su chofer particular

- no.. solo llévame a casa – el auto empezó a moverse y la pregunta de su chofer era mas de preocupación al verla toda manchada en sangre y con la mano envuelta en esa bufanda

Vicki veía las calles con las personas buscando un refugio ante la impertinente tormenta blanca que aumentaba el encanto de aquellas fechas tan especiales, en medio de esa gente distinguió a uno en especial que tenia una tonta "gorra rosada"

- detente! – ordeno súbitamente y el chofer freno haciendo rechinar las ruedas, se bajo sin siquiera importarle que un auto estuvo a punto de arrancar la puerta, los coches pasaban haciendo sonar sus bocinas

Corrió entre en medio de las personas intentando alcanzar al tonto de la "gorra rosada" pero nunca pudo alcanzarle, trato en vano toda la noche …. a medida que se acercaba se alejaba mas y mas

Ya exhausta se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de su apartamento, sin quererlo había corrido varias cuadras, en ese entonces un luz verde llamo su atención, miro hacia donde venia aquel resplandor y estaba en frente del edificio de Tim, se acerco a cubrirse un poco de la nieve al mismo tiempo que esperaba un taxi

- disculpe .. – pregunto algo tímida por primera vez, ella nuca supo que la impulso aquella noche .. ni ahora ni nunca ella lo sabría

- si... puedo ayudarla – dijo el portero con extraño abrigo verde que estaba de espaldas sin siquiera mirarla de frente

- yo… no sé lo que hago aquí – dijo extrañándose ante tan rara situación

- tal vez si continua por el ascensor… no lo se… algo pueda suceder – ella miro en ese entonces como repentinamente **se abrían las puertas del dichoso ascensor**

- no hay más! Ustedes no van a intervenir en la vida de Tim Turner – Jurguen se molesto mucho cuando se entero que Cosmo había roto las reglas siendo el quien cumplió un deseo interior del joven Timmy antes de irse, pero por su lentitud este hizo efecto tres años después

- el era nuestro ahijado y… aun el queremos – aunque parecia ilógico para Wanda era algo prioritario defender a su esposo

- se que le quieren mucho… – Jurguen se calmo y comprendió la situación

- …. pero las reglas son claras, nada podemos hacer por el – se acerco a la pobre hada que empezó a sollozar triste ante esta situación para consolarla

- el nos salvo tantas veces… es que no podemos hacer algo? – luego el hada mas ruda del universo pensó y recordó una excepción

-mmm recuerdo ..- Jurguen se puso pensativo…. de pronto los ojos de Wanda se iluminaron y **estos reflejaban esperanza**

Se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación del ser a quien siempre trato muy mal, aunque ella le había dado "todo" también lo controlaba, de cierta forma deseaba que el estuviera ahí...pero porque?... le dolía ver esa tierna sonrisa que nunca antes noto, le molestaba mucho sentirse perdonada aunque ella aun no se había perdonado

"mírame… ya está en el pasado"

No….. para ella no estaba en el "pasado", siempre fue malvada con todos, lastimo a mucha gente a tal punto que nadie en Dimmsdale la quería volver a verla de nuevo, hasta sus padres le temían, si todos supieran ….

- espera a alguien? – pregunto la mujer que limpiaba los pasillos, que apareció de la nada, Vicki no la había notado y ella nunca perdía el hilo de las cosas

- nononon, es que mi amigo vive aquí – dijo con nerviosismos, saco una tarjeta de su bolso y fingió que usaba llave para poder entrar

- ve? Ya entre ..- ella se apresuro en ingresar para no levantar sospechas, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y dio un largo suspiro, se fijo que tenía en su bolso el sobre que debía entregar

Vio todo el apartamento y se dio cuenta de la simplicidad que este tenía, las mesitas y el diminuto sofá tan solo para dos personas, la cocina que estaba junto a la sala, fue hasta el congelador y busco algo de alcohol .. y es que ella lo necesitaba, no hallo absolutamente nada

Se frustro y exploro un poco mas antes de irse, vio la contestadora y la encendió, ahí escucharía los mensajes que su empleado tendría

"te esperamos pronto, mi madre hizo aquel pastel que tanto te gusta" era la voz de su odiosa hermana

"apresúrate no te vayas a dormir, besos…" ambos sí que se querían, Vicki tomo el único envase el cual era de agua y se recostó en el sofá a beberlo, pensando en cómo la estaría pasando en esas fechas

"pásala bien hermano y espero que pienses bien lo de renunciar" este último mensaje pertenecía al imbécil de Chester, al que tantas veces tuvo que defender en juicios por representación y a su vez tener que soportar a la tonta de Verónica

- el... piensa renunciar – esto le pareció tonto, hizo mucho por Tim hasta el punto de que se volvería un socio más de la firma, ya que su aporte había sido inmenso

ya era muy tarde para volver y aunque hubiese tomado un taxi Salir por la mañana tampoco cambiara las cosas, puesto que Tim no volvería hasta dentro de unas semanas al fin y al cabo tenia largas vacaciones (dos semanas)

Afuera hacia mucho frio, la nieve termino por cubrir la ciudad, desde aquella altura se lo podía apreciar claramente, las luces y el tráfico estancados no daban buena pinta

- "me iré mañana .." – pensó, fue hasta la única habitación y reconoció algunas prendas de su hermana, se dio cuenta de que ambos intimaban bastante, intento ponerse una pijama pero le quedaba muy ajustada, Tootie nunca tuvo las caderas ni el busto con los cuales ella fue bendecida

Se harto de intentar vanamente y arrojo esa ropa, solo atino a quitarse su ajustada falda ejecutiva y el pequeño saco que tenía encima, la camisa se la dejo ya que no podía dormir semi desnuda, se recostó y sintió el aroma que desprendía el cobertor

- "huele a el .."- susurro para si misma, olvido lo exhausta que **estaba, se durmió enseguida**

La luz de la lámpara hizo que despertara de ese profundo sueño al que se había visto sumida. al abrir los ojos vio a la única persona a quien nunca pudo doblegar

- a veces pienso que podrías armar una fiesta tu sola – Tim tenia la mirada apacible y con algo de alivio

- Turner! .. lo siento! – Vicki trato de cubrirse de algún modo , la **situación era embarazosa**

Era un sueño, lo veía llegar a una sala enorme toda decorada de blanco puro como el corazón que nunca tuvo o tal vez siempre fue de ese modo esperando a liberarse

Empieza de nuevo como una espiral, volviendo al mismo punto, esa es la razón por la que bebe y se emborracha hasta perder la conciencia engañando a su mente con trabajo excesivo .. no quiere tener que verlo a los ojos

Se olvido de eso y por esa razón ahora lo ve, tal vez no sea el "futuro" aunque es agradable tanto que hasta la ropa le sienta cómoda y no ajustada e incómoda ya que en los sueños no debe impresionar a nadie

Es la felicidad que nunca sintió, le parece tan extraño que comienza a llorar…. en respuesta recibe un fuerte abrazo de la persona que la ama como nadie lo había hecho antes.

le parece familiar, es tan cálido que no parece un sueño, siente la respiración de esa persona hasta el latir de ese corazón .. es lo mas cercano al amor

Mira a la persona a quien le entrega el suspiro de su amor y no logra verle, un destello de luz blanca se lo impide, una voz que resuena de los mas hondo….. la hace volver del mundo de los sueños … lo primero que ve es aquello hecho realidad

- - Turner! .. lo siento! ….

Una vez mas la espiral comienza de nuevo, algo **que nunca tendrá fin**

**Continuara …**

**algo confuso pero ya explicare el porque, esta genial desde mi punto de vista (escrito tipo novela) tiene muchos errores y comprenderán que no tengo impresora, apreciaría mucho sus correcciones**

**Empieza la semana de los fics, no lo olviden uno por día, ok nos vemos **

La historia sigue así, el intenta ir al aeropuerto pero no podrá ya que la tormenta se lo impedirá, deberá quedarse y no tendrá mas opción que pasarla solo, Vicki por un lado confiesa su adicción por las drogas

Ambos no tendrán mas opción que pasarla juntos, al final terminaran en una apasionante mocho (no habrá lo que sabemos)

Ahí será el final


	5. Day of Love

**Day of Love**

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Tiene varios errores así que me disculpo de antemano, el martes lo terminare de corregir ok disfruten **

- cómo pudiste hacer algo así?, esa gente luchaba por algo justo y tu se los arrebataste .- dijo Tim conteniendo su ira y moderando su lenguaje

- son solo negocios Turner..- ella levanto la vista de su escritorio para hacerle `pensar que le tomaba atención – además es parte de tu trabajo, no se trata de si es malo o bueno –

A Tim le lleno de ira, sabía que sería un trabajo difícil pero nunca pensó que despojar a gente pobre de sus viviendas seria parte de esto, por una vez se cuestiono de su vida auto-impuesta

- no quiero ser parte de esto Vicki… – dijo más calmado luego de haber meditado sobre su situación – tómalo como mi renuncia -

Esta vez la mirada de ella fue de burla, rio un poco para luego quitarse los lentes antes de hablar de manera más seria

- ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? – inquiero ella viendo fijamente al señor Turner- si te vas tiraras toda tu carrera por el escusado –

Tim la miro y salió de esa oficina, el ya no soportaba mas esa situación, defendiendo a personas culpables, gente mal habida que siempre era culpable, sacando homicidas de la prisión solo por tener mucho dinero, la ambición que tenia los directivos de la firma no tenia fin, era el momento de dejar todo eso aunque conllevara muchas consecuencias

Todos veían como el abogado más prometedor de la firma se alejaba de su oficina, dejando a su secretaria algo llorosa y sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió, ya que no había futuro si se quedaba ahí, las dos figuras salieron con su orgullo por la **entrada principal del edificio**

- te traerá problemas ..- dijo su prometida Toot, que se acurrucaba en el pecho de Tim al momento de acostarse

- serénate, iniciare una nueva consultora, una que ayude a las personas necesitadas- la abrazo tiernamente para que ya no preocupara mas – todo saldrá bien… ya lo veras –

Los dos durmieron silenciosamente, para la pareja el día había terminado pero para otra persona a penas comenzaba, Vicki estaba en un bar cercano a su edificio, trataba de olvidar lo que aconteció hace unas semanas….. aunque sin resultado alguno, ahora que el "gusano" se había ido ella podría subir mas y mas en la firma….. pero esto no la complacía

-_estúpido Turner, yo le di todo-_ se decía ya sin ningún tipo de sentido en sus palabras

- _ahora me paga de este modo- _bebió de su copa esperando olvidar un poco pero fue inútil, sus labios le ardían… la boca… le sabia diferente, se levanto sin hacer mayores escándalos y salió al frio de la ciudad

"no olvides lo que te propuse, ambos ganaremos con esto"

Pensó aun mas en esa propuesta, no quería quedarse sola, no quería pensar en vivir una vida sin nadie a su lado, no habría amor pero al menos tendría a alguien con quien podría subir aun mas de categoría en su estatus social y que mejor que un millonario para ello

"lo pensare Tadd"

Fue lo único que pudo decirle a ese idiota, sin duda era arrogante pero tenia algo especial y ambos compartían el mismo odio hacia la sociedad, caminando también se dio cuenta de que nunca en **su vida se había sido amada**

_**Flashback de hace algunas semanas **_

_- no te atreverías – dijo desafiando a Tim _

_- es mi casa, tengo el pleno derecho, no pensaras que dormiré en el sofá... cierto – se quito la camisa y los pantaloncillos, Vicki se tapo la vista ya que no deseaba verlo desnudo y mucho menos en un situación así _

_- tranquila, no tengo historial policial, solo entrare y dormiré un poco – fue directo al lavabo en dónde termino de ponerse su pijama _

_- acércate y te aseguro que gritare – dijo ya amenazante pero el no hizo caso a tales amenazas – te lo advierto – _

_- cálmate, entrare y luego podremos dormir – dijo y cautelosamente se adentro en su cama recostándose boca arriba – no es mejor para mi sabes ..- _

_Sin decir una palabras Tim apago su lámpara y dio un suspiro en señal de cansancio por la penosa jornada, Vicki en cambio no podía conciliar el sueño, le molestaba…. aun así de algún modo le __**parecía algo reconfortante**_

- Hay un modo de ayudarlo Wanda- dijo Jurguen en tono tranquilizador, un poco extraño en el pero su temperamento fue moderándose

- de veras lo dices? – dijo ella con esa mirada de esperanza

- cuando Timmy cumplió un año de tenerlos como padrinos.. le dimos un moffin, lo recuerdas? – dijo y ella de pronto pensó bien y sí, eso era cierto

- pero el moffin fue destruido, Timmy se lo comió - a cara de Jurguen cambio en signo de negación

- no termino "todo" el moffin, algo de él fue hallado hace mucho por unas hadas en Dimmsdale – una vez más la cara de Wanda se lleno de esperanza, había una oportunidad, **tenía que decírselo** a **Cosmo **

- me gustaría elegir el vestido en NY – decía muy tono cariñoso luego de haber pasado una noche muy tranquila junto a su prometido

- lo que tu digas amor – se limito a contestar Tim, quien pensaba en lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas, pensó por un breve instante en lo hermosa que era Vicki

Fuera de ese traje de oficinista... muy alejada de aquella imagen de mujer dura y calculadora.. desenvolviendo esa capa de hostilidad que irradiaba a todo el mundo, muy especialmente visto durante los juicios.. en el interior de Vicki había una hermosa persona que rogaba por escapar de aquel mundo

- si .. si – decía sin prestar atención a lo que su futura esposa decía y esta se dio cuenta

- no me estas prestando atención ..- le reclamo pero él la seguía ignorando- si algo te molesta no deberías guardártelo – trato de hablarle haciendo que volviera a la realidad

- perdona..- se apresuro en decir al ver su falta – no estoy molesto .. solo pensaba – ella le vio con dulzura y aun con eso Tim no tuvo el valor de decirle

- "un dólar por tus pensamientos" – dijo al levantarse para ponerse su camisón, Tim sonrió y al verla pensó que no había hecho una mala elección, aunque al compararla con su hermana sin duda era algo que se distanciaba bastante

- a todo esto, aun no me dijiste como pasaste el día de acción de gracias? – pregunto Toot desde la ducha

- pensaba en ti ..- dijo con un poco de culpa, puesto que en su mente estaba presente lo acontecido en verdad, era prudente decirle que había dormido con Vicki?, era prudente decirle que estuvo cerca de besarla? .. no era nada prudente….., a veces una mentira era lo mejor

Paso el día junto a Toot, recorrieron media ciudad buscando el lugar adecuado, su convicción era seguir adelante solo, recibió muchas ofertas de otras firmas pero tuvo que rechazarlas todas

- ah! debo ver a mi madre a las seis! – exclamo al recordar aquella cita

- no te alarmes, aun tienes tiempo – le calmo Tim mostrándole su reloj

- amor .. lo siento, te veré en la cena – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su prometido y se fue muy apresurada, una vez más Tim tendría que ir solo por la ciudad

Vagando por las inmensa avenidas se detuvo al ver un pequeño café medio escondido entre los edificios, cumplida su labor se dispuso a darse un gusto extra

La camarera de se lugar lo atendió con una gran sonrisa, le llamo la atención ver que esa mujer tenía el pelo rosa, fue familiar porque creyó haberla visto en algún otro lugar, quiso hablarle pero en esta no le hizo caso

El tazón entre sus manos estaba caliente y levantaba ese delicado aroma, este le hizo recuerdo a ese día en la chimenea cerca del fuego .. la vio con ojos distintos y no como aquella odiosa niñera que le **atormentaba cuando era niño**

_- es un bonito gesto, pero en verdad ya debo irme – luego de aquella noche juntos, ya por la mañana….. Vicki no espero a que Tim le llevara el desayuno a la cama _

_- eres mi invitada- insistió el con esa sonrisa imborrable – podríamos fingir que yo no perdí mi vuelo y que tu no eres mi jefa ..- _

_Algo andaba mal, Tim nunca eran tan bueno y mucho menos con una persona como ella, no habían palabras, sin más que hacer tomo algo de esa bandeja y comenzó a comer, afuera aun caía nieve… de modo tan lento que __**parecía de nunca acabar**_

Amanecer con fuerte jaqueca se volvía cada mas normal, despertó en su cama como siempre, se levanto para darse un baño de agua fría, era lo único que lograba calmarla, le dieron unos días libres luego de haber conseguido esos millones para la firma, se lo merecía puesto que estuvo tan allenada que no alcanzo a comprender lo que intento decirle Tim

Llego a su tocador y se miro en aquel espejo por unos segundos, no le gusto lo que vio

"te vendes a ti misma por algo que no vale la pena"

En su mente las palabras de Tim le hacían mermar sus fuerzas, y si tenia razón?, y si todo lo que hacia era en vano?

"hay mucho mas dentro de ti…si tan solo tu ….."

Cogió un peine y cepillo su pelo con fuerza, estaba rebelde y le dolía jalarlo, se marro el pelo en una cola simple, se vio una vez mas y tampoco le gusto,

" todo ese poder que tienes.. ¿que acaso no es suficiente?"

- No! , no es suficiente! – grito y arrojo el cepillo contra el tocador destrozando el vidrio

Rompió en llanto luego de esta acción, al fin sabia que era lo único que nunca podría tener

"Vicki .. mírame"

Era un sueño en primavera, una brisa de mar en verano, un destello de luz al amanecer

"si tan solo…. En otro momento, en otro lugar .. yo .."

Lo único que nunca podría tener era el amor de esa persona, jamás le miraría de modo distinto, era un error y lo fue desde el mismísimo instante en que causo el accidente, ya nada se podría hacer

"desearía que fuera para ti"

Cayo destruida ante su vedad, le faltaban las fuerzas y es que había aparentado ser fuerte siempre, ahora toda esa imagen se desmoronaba como una torre de naipes, ese gusano tenia **razón .. siempre la tuvo**

_- a donde me llevas? – dijo con algo de desgano_

_- debemos comer algo y conozco el lugar indicado – le respondió al mismo tiempo que la llevaba de la mano casi obligándola _

_Entre la multitud de personas que se aglomeraba al medio día, ambos se movían escapando, buscando ese lugar en donde poder estar tranquilos _

_- caminamos tanto para esto?- dijo viendo reacia a todos lados _

_- lo juzgas demasiado aprisa …- rio un poco al verla tan enfadada-.. es mejor que la comida que había en mi apartamento –_

_- hablas de comida italiana? – le dijo en tono sarcástico frunciendo el ceño _

_El tiempo paso volando, parecían ser segundo muy tranquilos y de algún modo diferentes para ambos __**que habían pasado por tanto ..**_

Miraba por una de las ventanas del Café-Bar y vio una silueta femenina muy conocida entrar por ese lugar, tenia el pelo largo y negro, una silueta que era muy difícil de olvidar, tenia un traje enteramente purpura y el pelo lo llevaba sujeto hacia atrás en una cola con un flequillo en la parte frontal, se veía tan bien como en los buenos tiempos

- "Trixie….." – susurro para si mismo, admiro la figura de su antiguo amor platónico, como olvidar a una persona así?, cuando paso por su lado no fue reconocido, decidió mantener el perfil bajo para acabar su café hasta que …

- Tim?... Tim Turner? Eres tu acaso?- pregunto de modo inevitable, el no hizo mas que un tonto gesto de complacencia y es que ella aun lo ponía nervioso

Ella rápidamente tomo asiento junto a el, de cerca era aun mas increíble, no era un súper modelo por nada, había cambiado el modo de ver las cosa al resto del mundo, con su fuerza y esa convicción que nadie mas tenia

- es fantástico!, hace años que no te veía – dijo mas confiada y al mismo tiempo que se tomo la libertad de sujetar las manos de Tim

- si .. es bueno verte- la saludo con nerviosismo, quedo como un bobo al verla tan perfecta y hasta se sintió mal al creer que engañaba a su novia

- nunca pude estar ahí luego de que ….- hizo una pausa ya que el tema era incomodo – vengo de modelar en Francia y … – volvió a callarse notando que Tim no había hecho nada mas que saludarla

- soy una tonta, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza aun no me has dicho como estas y tampoco que es de tu vida – se veía diferente y eso fue algo que Tim no podía ignorar

- que podría decirte….- dijo alejando sus manos de manera disimulada de las de Trixie- soy abogado y creo estoy cerca de casarme –

Lo ultimo fue una gran sorpresa para la chica que dio un suspiro de cansancio, decir eso no fue adecuado

- o sea …. que es verdad lo que verónica me dijo …-

- Si, es cierto – le afirmo, las palabras se agotaron, aquello fue muy rápido y repentino al mismo tiempo, como las circunstancias unían de repente a dos personas tan distintas pero que se atraían, ella había llegado tarde .. esa era la única verdad

- no hay nada que hacer entonces – retiro sus manos sabiendo que no había una oportunidad -luego le pregunto – y dime,.. ¿quien es la afortunada? –

- quien mas podría ser… - no tenia que decirle el nombre de su prometida, ella lo sabia perfectamente

- me dejas sin palabras ..- dijo ella al darse cuenta, de pronto se vieron interrumpidos **cuando Tim vio a alguien **

_- en serio Tim, no es necesario- insistía Vicki, otra vez era obligada a hacer algo que no quería _

_- no tienes nada que hacer esta noche y es acción de gracias...- no había razón para decir que no_

_- me atrapaste… – dijo ella, luego de mucho tiempo de haberse mantenido reacia a dirigirle una palabra al Joven que la acompañaba _

_- iremos a un restaurant muy elegante .. ya tengo los pases y uno tiene tu nombre – el joven Tim Turner se comporto como todo un caballero _

_La cita estaba concertada, el pasaría a recogerla por la noche, hasta ese entonces Vicki volvió a su edificio, recordó el sobre dejado y pensó que tal vez Tim ya sabia la noticia, seria un socio mas de la firma_

_Busco entre sus vestido, uno elegante y tenia tantos que tal vez nunca hallaría el adecuado, probo de todo, escotados, reveladores, casuales, trasparentes, con tirantes, hasta que al fin se quedo con uno bastante hermoso, era negro por completo, escotado por la espalda y cerrado por delante, su cabello volvió a ser pelirrojo, todo esto lo acompaño con un hermoso abrigo _

_Se sintió ansiosa y con algo de nerviosismo, era la primera vez desde la facultad que salía con alguien en una cita, recordaba el mal sabor de boca que se llevo al constatar de que esos idiotas solo la buscaban por su gran intelecto, ella los mandaba al infierno desde el comienzo, por esta razón se sentía extraña al salir de ese modo con alguien _

_A la hora indicada y justo a tiempo apareció una limusina, del interior de esta salió Tim, estaba trajeado de pies a cabeza, se veía apuesto .. o al menos eso pensó, muy cordialmente la saludo inclinándose y beso la mano de Vicki_

_- -señorita, puede usted pasar – le dijo abriendo la puerta de la limusina, ella ante este gesto sonrió _

_Ya en el interior ambos platicaban acerca de lo que hubiera sucedido y recordaban hechos pasados de cuando eran "niño y niñera", no todo era grato puesto que desembocaba en un final… triste _

_- hay mucho mas dentro de ti…si tan solo tu …..- antes de que el pudiera terminar la limusina se detuvo, ya que habían llegado al restaurant, el ballet abrió la puerta y los recibió a ambos, curiosamente este ocultaba su pelo y era verde…Tim le miro extrañado pero no le prestó atención_

_En la recepción dejaron sus respectivas prendas, ella su abrigo y el su saco, la pareja estaba radiante, todos los hombres dirigían su mirada a Vicki, un mozo los llevo hacia la mesa reservada con antelación, estaban ubicados cerca de las ventanas desde donde se veía la ciudad entera brillar _

_En la mesa había un vino especial, justo el que Vicki gustaba tomar en ocasiones especiales_

_- como supiste? – preguntó al ver tal gesto, ya que dicho vino era de una cosecha añeja y difícil de conseguir _

_- tu hermana una vez me dijo que era tu favorito – el mismo destapo y sirvió en dos copas el preciado vino, bebieron juntos antes de que les sirvieran la cena de acción de gracias, brindaron puesto que ya no había nadie mas ahí _

_- leíste la carta que había en el sobre que deje ayer – pregunto pensado que era buen momento _

_- ah! – exclamo al recordarlo – si, lo leí.. no lo esperaba – _

_- acaso no te alegra? – le volvió a preguntar viendo esa reacción, pensó en que estaría feliz o algo _

_- no es eso Vicki, tan solo me tomo por sorpresa – rehuyó, ya que parecía no estar conforme _

_- con esto ahora serás firme competidor para ocupar un lugar en la mesa del directorio - la voz de Vicki se oía algo seca _

_- piensas que eso me importa? – dijo ya un poco enfadado – solo hago mi trabajo, es una rutina que me ayuda a pagar mis cuentas – finalizo _

_- acaso no tienes ambiciones?, acaso no deseas ser como yo? – le miro directamente esperando una respuesta _

_- todo ese poder que tienes.. ¿que acaso no es suficiente?- le recrimino, tirando con algo de disgusto su servilleta _

_- no te enojes..- rio calmándolo un poco – son solo negocios, quieres arruinar esta velada?- Tim volvió en si y recordó el pacto que ambos habían hecho antes de este encuentro_

_- además no puedes culparme, es lo único que tengo en la vida – y al ver esa sonrisa Tim noto algo mas en el rostro de Vicki, algo que le hizo reflexionar, de pronto el timbre de su celular sonó muy suavemente, lo saco de su chaqueta…. cuando dejo caer algo_

_- si?- contesto a su llamada – oh! vaya Toot eres tu ..- _

_Tim no tuvo tiempo de recogerlo, ella se inclino para levantarlo y se dio cuenta de lo que era, la cajita era negra, en su interior había un anillo, estaba triste al ver aquello a tal punto que salió de ahí apresurada, no le importo dejar su abrigo _

_El corrió esperando poder alcanzarla y al salir de restaurant, vio por todos lados y justo en la acera de enfrente .. estaba ella, Tim se apresuro en cruzar la calle, Vicki no quería prestarle atención, solo decidió ignorarle _

_- Vicki .. mírame - le intento hablar en vano – no .. yo .. creí que ….- _

_- no eres tu Tim, al parecer.. soy yo – dijo finalmente e hizo parar un taxi el cual abordo dejándolo solo _

_Ella luego de darse cuenta de esa lejanía volvió a su apartamento, aun estaba dolida por lo sucedido y no pudo evitar vertír nuevas lagrimas, ya en el ascensor no se contuvo mas, cuando estuvo por llegar a su piso vio a alguien en su entrada… era Tim _

_- siento lo sucedido… - dijo aun con ese anillo entre sus manos, Vicki se acerco temerosa de verse con las guardias bajas….. como aquella vez _

_- porque siempre te disculpas? – dijo al verse vencida por esa situación – yo debería ser la que se disculpe - _

_Comenzó a llorar una vez mas y se arrojo a los brazos de la persona a quien mas había odiado cuando era joven y a quien ahora amaba con todo su corazón _

_- te amo Tim, nunca creí que .. pero es tarde – dijo en aquel pequeño instante _

_- si tan solo…. En otro momento, en otro lugar .. yo ..- trato de decir Tim, pero de pronto un repentino beso le sorprendió, al puerta del apartamento de Vicki se abrió, era tan mágico y especial que ambos __**no querían que terminara jamás**_

_**Continuara….**_

**Gracias! muchas gracias por revivir este fic, me gusto el interés que le mostraron puesto que es el único fic de VickiXTim que tiene varios capítulos, lo mejor lo dejo para el siguiente episodio, les va gustar **

**Ahora ha entrado Trixie en acción, ella también hará su parte, creo que va finalizar este fic en navidad, les va a encantar se los aseguro, gracias de antemano, no debo decir sus nickname ellos ya saben de quienes se tratan, un abrazo y ya saben cualquier duda me avisan, bye chau!**

**PD: no esta corregido así que, la versión final corregida saldrá el martes ok bye **


	6. Day of True

**Day of True **

**Hola mi gente, he vuelto este 2011 con la continuación de esta historia TimXVicky ahaha como me gustan estos dos, no es lo que pidieron aunque se que así lo hare al final, perdonen por hacerlos esperar **

**Gags:**

**-Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**-Recuerdos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA**

"_no eres diferente al resto de los hombres"_

Las palabras de verónica rondaban su cabeza, como avispas, acusándolo, había sido visto hablando con Trixie, la joven modelo tan solo deseaba intercambiar algunas palabras con el joven Turner

"_Chester y yo vinimos para saludar al novio"_

Ahora se acordaba que les había nombrando padrinos a los dos, ¿porque no hacerlo? Ellos eran buenos amigos

No espero ver justamente a su amiga en aquel café-bar y muchos menos que lo vieran junto a la mujer que profesaba ser mejor que todas

"_no importa, solo has que Toot no se entere"_

Le carcomía la culpa y mucha más cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Trixie Taang*, ella era el amor de su vida, la amo desde el principio, la veía en sus sueños y también aun recordaba el secreto que solo el guardaba

_Aquel día era confuso, de algún modo entro a la tienda de revistas y vio a un chico de gorra roja leer su comic favorito, de pronto este chico dejo caer su gorra y se develo parte de su pelo, no fue nada raro ver ahí chicos con el pelo largo, lo que más le llamo la atención era que este tenia delineador en los ojos... ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que era una chica, y no era cualquiera, era nada mas ni nada menos que Trixie!_

"la nieve ahogara la fiesta a todos los Neoyorkinos….."

El clima le hacia una mala jugada, había dejado a su novia en casa de sus padres y ahora no podía verla, el servicio de trenes había sido cancelado y ni un autobús se atrevía a salir de sus estaciones, las calles eran cementerios blancos de los pocos que deseaban transitar, eran esfuerzos grandes ya que el mundo se movía y un día sin hacer nada era como una vida perdida

Su oficina ahora era como una cárcel, vivía, comía y tomaba duchas ocasionales ahí, aunque era cómoda no se comparaba con la comodidad de su apartamento, ni tampoco con aquel sofá, el cual no le daba el calor de su…

Se detuvo un instante… ¿en el calor de quien estaba pensado?…. No era posible, ya tenia el anillo en su dedo, se había comprometido, no se podía hacer nada ya, se dejo desfallecer en su sofá mientras su secretaria le alcanzaba algo de comer, sin que se diese cuenta ya había llegado el medio día y **aun tenía mucho trabajo por delante**

El bendito teléfono no había parado de sonar en todo el día, sus clientes le molestaban por todo y encima estaban sus allegados que, aunque tenían muchas ganas de ayudar, no eran lo mas eficientes, era tan irreal a lo que vivo antes en su consorcio, sufrió un desengaño… las cosas era duras y no cabía duda

Mantuvo el control de la situación, pidió no ser interrumpido aunque su secretaria sin que el lo autorice. atendió una llamada, que era de suma urgencia, se la paso inmediatamente a su jefe, el lo recibió de mala gana, pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado, aquella molestia desapareció, y es que ella tenia algo mágico

-"hola señor Turner – saludo desde el otro lado, se traba de Trixie ..

-ho!- exclamo sorprendido..- perdona, no pensé que …- trato de disculparse y no pudo hacer mas que tartamudear como cuando era niño

-no importa, quería invitarte a cenar ..- dijo, pero cuando Tim vio por la ventana sabia que eso no podría ser- se que hay nieve y eso, así que yo llevare la comida .. ¿te parece?-

El tiempo la había cambiado, era mas "ella" que antes, tal vez era por eso que Verónica la termino por odiar mas aun y dejo aquella amistad, ya que siempre había idolatrado a una mentira que la trastorno de por vida. No pudo **negarse y termino aceptando la invitación**

-ya deja el llanto y escúchame- le dijo su esposa imponiendo esa autoridad que poseía sobre su esposo

-como quieres que me calme Wanda… no veremos a Tim nunca mas, es como si no le hubiéramos conocido -

El pobre padrino estaba en una esquina junto a una inmensa moneda, se chupaba el dedo en posición fetal al mismo tiempo que sujetaba un pequeño osito, su esposa se acerco de modo cariñoso y con dulces palabras le dijo ya mas tranquila

-querido… sabes que es por su bien, yo le quiero también y es por eso que hacemos .. lo correcto- esto ultimo dio el efecto deseado puesto que el pobre de Cosmo se animo y estaba decidido a ayudar a su esposa

Faltaba pocos días ya que el dichoso Muffin tenia fecha de expiación, antes de años nuevo, usarlo seria lo mas honorable que un padrino podía hacer, le borraron la memoria y el joven Tim no tenia ni la idea de que mientras esperaba ansioso la visita de su antiguo amor dos seres le observaban y esperaban el momento adecuado

Debía elegir a alguien de intenciones puras y buenas... eso significaba en verdad mucho trabajo, cosa que **tomaron muy enserio…**

Vicky odiaba ahora su nuevo puesto, no hacía nada excitante desde que se convirtió en la jefa del consejo, ahora todos debían darle respeto y más aun cuando se tiene el poder necesario para hundir a todos los que se te oponen

Aunque le gustaba dar órdenes a todo el mundo , ya no había la rutina de tener que lidiar con un juez, ni tampoco tener que encarar un jurado a quien mentir era algo tan sencillo, ahora veía a lo que se refería Tim, lo tenía todo y nada al mismo tiempo

Pensaba en Tim cada vez que descansaba y no podía comprender como es que llego a quererlo tanto… pensó que los malos pueden tenerlo todo sin duda sacrifican lo más grande y era verdad... nadie se lo decía, nadie decía la verdad, porque a las personas les gusta vivir en un mundo donde solo gobiernen los justos.**.. sii …. los justos pecadores**

-Me miras a mí y piensas en otra persona.. ¿en tu novia tal vez?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de que estuvieran usando aquel escritorio de oficina como comedor improvisado

-hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza, estas tu ..- dio un largo suspiro y continuo- .. mi novia , a quien amo, mis padres…-

Quiso continuar pero sabía que no era prudente, luego de haberse visto con Verónica en el bar ya nada lo era, hasta parecía ser una reunión secreta, porque incluso encargo a su secretaria no dejar entrar ninguna llamada a la oficina por el lapso se una hora, también permitió a que ella entrase de un rato a otro para mantener el control

-he pensado mucho en ti desde que me fui a Italia- Trixie comenzó a tomar mas interés en las miradas que daba Tim, las cuales eran evasivas, ya que aun tenia presentes los recuerdos de su novia y próxima esposa

-creo que viniste ara tener algo más que una charla amena..- dijo Tim desvelando el manto que había entre ambos

-me gustas… - dijo a secas y sin ningún tipo de rodeos- estas conforme ahora – replico con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

- me lo dices a días de mi boda? No es muy sutil…- dijo y luego comenzó reír, cosa que también contagio a Trixie

-se que le amas de verdad… - esta pregunta no tenia respuesta, ella sabia que era un engaño intentarlo pero le quería en verdad, le miro por un instante para que de pronto sintiera el beso de la chica a quien había querido en secreto durante tantos años…. Aunque

"_vinimos a saludar al novio"_

Sus labios eran tan deliciosos… aquel aroma tan frágil le hacia ver las estrellas

"_Me quedare unos días y luego volveré a Francia"_

Aunque el ya había sentido ese perfume antes …

"_no importa, solo has que Toot no se entere"_

Esperen un segundo! … este **encuentro no era posible…. Este encuentro no era posible …**

-Cuando te resignaras y me darás el "si" que espero… - de nuevo al otro lado de su auricular estaba el odioso de Chad

-me confundes con una abogadilla insecto.. –

-increíble!, el ego aun no se ha ido de ti -

La jefa de absolutamente todo aquel edificio estaba molesta al escuchar aquella insistente voz, había cubierto muchas cosas que ese tonto cliente había hecho en la vida y ahora mucho menos se prestaría para algo así, debía considerarlo y por un segundo no dijo nada

-¿Y? –

Vicky dio un largo suspiro y ya mas calmada le dijo con un tono amable y nada brusco

-esta bien… dame unos días y te daré mi respuesta…- dicho esto colgó de inmediato

Desde su sillón vio ahí encima de su escritorio... una carta... ya nadie hacia eso... solo. La abrió, tenía miedo de saber lo que habría en su interior

"_... quiéreme por favor"_

Lo saco con cuidado… el color de dicha tarjeta era blanco

"_cúbreme con tus besos"_

Mientras lo abría en su mente aun estaba fresco el recuerdo de la noche que paso junto a la persona que odio en su niñez

"_te amo... tan solo… "_

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, se desplomo ya sin fuerzas, nada se podía hacer, el corazón le dolía tanto que… sin pensarlo dos veces salió en busca de un trago.. quería olvidarlo, en su andar errático tiro la tarjeta en la que claramente se **leía los nombres de Tootie y Timothy**

Conducía cuando ya las autoridades habían dado vía libre, luego de varios días sin tener derecho a andar por las calles de la ciudad, se miro en el retrovisor y limpio lo restos de lápiz labial de su rostro

"_no se lo vayas a decir, yo.. siempre pensé en ti"_

Llego a su edificio esperanzado al pensar que allí estaría Toot a quien le diría todo, cuando subió y tomo las llaves de su bolsillo grande fue su sorpresa el ver que en el interior no había nadie, encendió apresurado su contestadora y tenia muchos mensajes

Toot había vuelto a Dimmsdale a prepararlo todo, no estaría junto a su amada, a menos que pudiera ir mágicamente, algo que era imposible, se disgusto y pensó en el modo de poder llegar, en unos días se casaba y se frustro, no solo por que llegaría tarde a su bodasi no porque… estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa de Verónica

_- "siempre te quise.. pero todos pensaron que nunca despertarías del coma" –_

_Lloraba desconsoladamente al confesar la verdad que oculto por tanto tiempo... verdad que había ocultado a su esposo_

_-"creí que si tu veías a Trixie pensarías en al menos... besarme"- _

Pensó que el tiempo y su nuevo esposo le habían hecho olvidar esa obsesión, no era así… se había aferrado a la idea de tenerlo cerca, aunque no lo demostró, ya que no podía

Debía llegar a tiempo, estaban cerca las festividades de año nuevo y... faltaban pocos días para la boda, volvió a su oficina para terminar de arreglar todos los casos, dejo en encargo a sus socios, recomendó a su secretaria, volvió a su apartamento y preparo sus cosas

Se detuvo abruptamente, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… el beso a Verónica! Era la novia de Chester, su mejor amigo, lo tenía en su cabeza, era un tonto al no haberse dado cuenta, si le decía la verdad sin duda habría una ruptura en esa relación….. **un gran problema se avecinaba**

La iglesia estaba resplandeciente, había mucha gente entre amigos y socios, la familia de ambos había terminado colmando aquel santuario, en la entrada había una mujer que vestía de un verde claro, sus ojos delineados junto al leve lápiz labial que llevaba daba un entono natural a su rostro, aunque eso no ocultaba su pena, su pelo era rojo de nuevo.. un rojo no tan intenso como el de antes

Se veía a sí misma…. Miraba sus guantes negros extrañándose… ¿que hacía en aquel lugar? Debía entrar o no comenzaría, se apresuro y resignándose **aguanto las ganas que tenia de llorar**

**Continuara…**

**La boda esta cerca, como terminara esta historia? Será en dos episodios… el final y aquel lemon que les debo (no es fácil de escribir un lemon convincente)**

**Les va gusta de verdad, esta genial, hay cosas que quiero hacer este año y les deseo lo mejor a todos mis lectores, un abrazo cuídense hermanos, cualquier duda solo avísenme, nos vemos ¡"! feliz 2011!**


End file.
